Other Comedy Sketches
by DarkVulture
Summary: These are other comedy sketches I've worked on that's not Sonic related.


**Battle Arena!**

Created: September 20, 2010 – Completed: September 20, 2010 (Revised: April 7, 2013)

[Yeah, yeah I know stupid title…moving on…]

(Contains some language.)

Battle episode 0

"Pilot"

Yusuke vs. Kuwabara

Toad: HELLO AND WELCOME TO THE BATTLE ARENA!

Audience: [Cheering Loudly.]

Toad: This is our first event where we tally up the votes from what YOU, the audience, wanna see fight!

Toadette: Today's two combatants are Urameshi Yusuke and Kuwabara Kazuma! May the two fighters please enter the arena!

[Blue and Red doors from opposite sides open slowly as Yusuke and Kuwabara enter.]

Audience: [Cheering so loud.]

Inuyasha: (from audience) Ha. This should be fun.

Krillin: Did I miss anything guys? ^^;

Gohan: Nope. Just in time. :D

Mario: Did you get the popcorn, Luigi?

Luigi: Sorry Mario…I forgot 0.0

Mario: MAMA-F*CKING-MIA Luigi!

Luigi: Please don't hurt me like last time. 0.0!

[Mario beats the crap out of Luigi while Luigi screams in pain.]

Sasuke: (grins) humph…

Red Paratrooper: OK, you two I want a nice bloody, funny, and epic fight! Got it?

Yusuke & Kuwabara: Got it.

Yusuke: You look as ugly as ever, Kuwabara.

Kuwabara: That's not what Keiko said to me in bed. (laughs)

Yusuke: You bastard!

Red Paratrooper: Alright now! Cool your jets! 3, 2, 1…BEGIN!

Yusuke charges at Kuwabara and gives him a left hook. Kuwabara ducks

and uppercuts Yusuke. Yusuke catches his punch and whacks Kuwabara.

Kuwabara: [Gets knocked back a bit.] Hehe, you hit like a girl. Use-Gay! Hehehe!

Yusuke: DON'T MAKE FUN OF MY NAME! [Charges spirit energy into his fist.]

Kuwabara: Oh sh*t!

Yusuke: SHOTGUN! [Fires like a million shots at Kuwabara.]

Kuwabara: AH! [Runs and a few shots hits him in the ass.] AHH! THAT BURNS!

Yusuke: That's what I call "Lighting you're ass on fire." (Rimshot)

Hiei: (face palm) You idiot…

Yukina: C'mon Kazuma you can do it!

Kuwabara: [Appears in front of her with passion in his eyes holding her hand.] Don't worry, my love. I will defeat Use-Gay and you can tend to my wounds afterwards.

Yukina: Um…OK Kazuma… ^^;

Red Paratrooper: Kuwabara if you don't return to the arena immediately it'll count as you forfeiting the match!

Yusuke: No, Kuwabara take your time…it's OK that you're a baby wimp!

Kuwabara: No way. I'm not a wimp, Yusuke. Spirit Sword! Sword get longer! [Uses the sword to pole volt to the arena.]

Random Audience Member: OW! MY EYE!

While in the air, Kuwabara lashes his sword at Yusuke. Yusuke dodges

and suddenly Kuwabara appears close to his face.

Yusuke: Yuck! [Shoves Kuwabara.] I don't want a "Naruto-Sasuke" moment.

Sasuke: IT WAS AN ACCIDENT DAMMIT! I'M NOT GAY!

Naruto: Then why did you smile afterwards while no one was looking…=^w^=

Sasuke: [Covers Naruto's mouth.] I told you to keep that a secret, you idiot! .

Yusuke: …Disturbing…

Kuwabara: Eww…Gross! [Smiles and sucker punches Yusuke.]

Yusuke: Hey! That was a cheap shot!

Kuwabara: [Slashes Yusuke's chest with Spirit Sword.] Hehehehe!

Yusuke: Argh…Bas-TARD! [Punching at him like a madman.]

Kuwabara grins as he dodges Yusuke's punches. Kuwabara makes

insulting faces while Yusuke's punches miss hitting him. Yusuke

gets frustrated and punches faster, finally hitting Kuwabara lots of

times. Using a bit of spirit energy to his uppercut Yusuke sents him

flying.

Kuwabara: (in air) Arg…darnnit!

Yusuke: [Appears behind him and kick him into the arena floor hard.]

Kuwabara: (coughs a bit) Ah!

Keiko: That-a-boy Yusuke! Kick Ass!

Yukina: Hey! …I want Kazuma to win…

Amy Rose: Hey Yukina. Say this instead. [Whispers into her ear.]

Yukina: [Gets up and shoves Keiko.] What yo' man got that my man don't, YO?! You best recognize Kazuma's gangster!

Genki, Hiei, Keiko, Botan: 0_0 What…the…fu-

Sonic: (face palms) Why is everyone acting ghetto. I mean fo' real. DAMMIT! Now I'm catching the ghettoness!

This fight between Yusuke and Kuwabara is still commencing. Yusuke

is getting the upper-hand over Kuwabara.

Kuwabara: Damn…he's tough. (catching breath)

Yusuke: (laughing) Hahaha, not so tough are ya', Kuwabara?

Kuwabara: Shuddup! (in head: I have to think of something fast and clever to defeat Urameshi before he beats me…but what?)

[Yusuke approaches Kuwabara slowly.]

Kuwabara: (in head: C'mon Kazuma think!) [Looks up at ceiling.] (THERE!) Argh… [Jumps up in the air high.] I bet you can't hit me with your Spirit Gun! [Sticks tongue out.]

Yusuke: Dumbass. [Grins and charges Spirit Gun.] SPIRIT GUN! [Fires at Kuwabara.]

Kuwabara: [Smiles and uses his sword to dodge.]

Same Random Audience Member: OW! MY OTHER EYE!

[Yusuke's blast hits the ceiling and the debris falls on Yusuke hard.]

Yusuke: AHH..! [Gets submerged in the rubble.]

Kuwabara: [Lands on the arena floor.]

Yusuke: [Emerges from the rubble.] That…was…a…p*ssy move… [Collapses.]

Red Paratrooper: Yusuke is unable to continue. Kuwabara Kazuma is the winner!

Audience: [Roar of cheers.]

Kuwabara: [Grins and gives the "victory" sign.]

Keiko: Dammit Yusuke. He can forget about the sex tonight. _

Yusuke: Hooray Kazuma!

Kurama: The buffoon actually won.

Hiei: …How disappointing Yusuke…

Toad: What a turnaround! Kuwabara has defeated Yusuke!

Toadette: You've just won Kuwabara! Are there any words you would like to share?

Kuwabara: Well…it's natural for a stud like me to beat up Use-Gay. In the end, Yusuke was a wimp and not as smart as me! (laughs)

Yusuke: [Gets up again.] Ku-wa-BARA!

Kuwabara: Oh sh*t! Gotta go! [Runs away.]

Yusuke: [Runs after him.] I'm gonna KILL YOU!


End file.
